Heroes and Demons
by LordofGoats
Summary: The story of Eric Nash also known as commander of the Right flank
1. Chapter 1

_Heroes and Demons_

__**Hey everybody who is reading this just to say this is my first ever Fanfic and reviews would be appreciated greatly good or bad. This is only a taster and my head is brimming with ideas about what to do next so if you want me to continue REVIEW! and tell me you want to continue. thanks.**

_Shas'o Icestorm looked out over his forces as they once again tried to repulse the hordes of slavering demons that crashed like an ocean tide against the barricades and bunkers erected by the Geu'la engineers. Hearing a crash echo from the right flank through the enhanced senses of his battlesuit he gave a terse command in battle code and a squadron of crisis suits soured through the air towards the flattened bunker that had finally given way to the vast monstrosity of pulped writhing flesh that was moving against it._

_With chattering burst cannons and hissing flame-throwers the three battlesuits forced the demon back and cleared the surrounding area of the smaller demons as well to allow the Geu'la engineers to rush in and hastily use their dozer machines to form the remains of the bunker into a thick rubble barricade that would allow his fire warriors to mount some kind of defence. As he watched the engineers pulled a burst cannon out of the rubble from its mounting and set it up on the barricade, quickly fire teams moved forward and manned the barricade driving the demons further back. At this point the crisis team boosted back over the rubble to take up sentry points around the Shas'o knowing they would probably be needed to push back the hordes at another point very soon._

_Shas'o Icestorm or as he used to be known before The War Eric Nash for the third time that day thought about how much his life had changed since the portals had arrived. For Eric Nash had not always been the Tau commander of the right flank, once he had been a normal teenager but he had happened to be walking to his local hobby centre that day when the portals had arrived and his life had changed forever. They had come from the sky in front of his hobby centre and a thing had stepped forth and spoken about how it was a matter of hours before the world would be invaded by the wretched forces of Chaos. They had gathered in front of the platform all of them simple people who played at war for fun. And they had been told the truth. It was real._

_However the creature from the portal told of how they still had hope, that they could still save earth if they had the will and drive to sacrifice everything to save their homes. The creature told them if they stepped through the portal behind it they could be re-shaped and made ino great leaders._

_Some ran at this point those who were scared or weak of will ran. But he hadn't, sometimes he wished he had but he didn't and after he stepped through the portal he became who he was now Shas'o Icestorm leader of the 5th rapid deployment force as he stepped through the portal knowledge rushed into his brain. Knowledge of weapons and tactics and how to speak to his troops to command them._

_He became who he was now that day._

**Remember REVIEW!**_ (please)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heroes and Demons Ch2_

_With a great groaning crash the daemonic warmachines crashed headfirst into the Tau battleline sending fire warriors flying through the air. Muttering curse words underneath his breath so his bodyguard would not hear Shaos'o Icestorm signalled to the Kroot waiting behind the lines for a moment such as this, feral shrieks that put the his teeth on edge whistled as the Kroot leaped forward with vigour towards the daemon beast. With combat blades flashing in the gathering light of dawn the spring legged avian humanoids bounded forward and proceeded to carve the daemonic_

_flesh ball to pieces they then used the momentum of their charge to force the smaller hordes back so the fire warriors could once again take position._

_The Shas'o sighed with irritation and sent orders for the Kroot to return to their staging area, he turned as one of the Geu'la or humans as they were most commonly known approached and informed him that members of the Hawk Lords Adaptus Astartes chapter were ready to relieve his men. The Shas'o passed orders for the fire warriors to begin an immediate withdrawal to be covered by the battlesuits._

_..._

_Later that day when he had finally shed not only the battlesuit but also the tight second skin he had to wear whilst he was in the suit and had returned to simple leggings and a shirt he had time to get some food. Even as he joined the line for food from the open kitchens he considered how much he and his friends had changed in the past hundred days._

_He cast his mind back to the first day of combat when they had nearly lost everything. _

_They had been rushing around trying to organise who would go where and where to defend and where to give up. Of course no one had believed them at first they had thought it was some cleverly desighned prank, until of course the daemons had come. Apparently the presence of the strangers (the given name of the creatures that had warned them about the invasion) portals stopped the manifestation of the demons portals which had meant that the majority of the centre of the city was safe but the outlying areas were vulnerable. Inevitably the portals appeared and the wholesale slaughter of thousands had begun. Luckily with the help of some of the advanced imperial technology they had been able to hack the emergency network and co-ordinate with the police to set up a cordon around the more densely populated areas of the the city and the city centre. It had been touch and go for the first night with the only lights the fires burning and people not sure what was going on, after the Imperial forces started being the ones who would guide people to safety things became easier but some still chose to take their chances with the daemons. It had been a massacre but at more than thirty thousand of the fifty thousand population safely behind the cordon it was hailed as a success._

_The Shas'o snapped back to real life just as a gong sounded and a crackly voice announced "all senier commanders to the command post for emergency talks" with a deep sigh the Shas'o simply put his food tray down only taking the time to swipe a single piece of semi fresh bread before walking to the command post in the centre of the city._


	3. Chapter 3

_Heroes and Demons Ch3_

**Hey dear readers sorry I have not posted anything for a while but you know stuff comes first**

**once again please review if possible even just a few sentences that would be really helpful thanks.**

_As Shas'o Icestorm walked through the city bereft of his battlesuit he could really appreciate the suffering of the thirty thousand (give or take) human beings trapped within the protective cordon._

_These people had abandoned everything when the invasion had started and had been guided to this point by Imperial Guard troopers with heads bared so people would not freak out._

_As he walked his two dedicated guards fell in at his shoulder both bedecked in dulled beige armour,_

_the human suffering was immense but he thought, probably better than being slaughtered by demons. It took ten minutes to reach the forward command post where the military commanders and the human commanders (military and civil) when he reached the door he paused to let several human civilians in. He recognised them as the chief engineer and aides with one of the human diplomats. _

_When he entered the room he saw a room in chaos, one of the human diplomats was pinned to the wall by Shaper Krovaks who's quills were raised in a threatening position. "Krovak" the Shas'o barked and the Kroot leader let the human dignitary slide to the floor in a crumpled heat. With a wave of his hand the human guards lowered their autopistols. "Shaper Krovak what appears to be the problem that may compromise the greater good?" asked the Shas'o._

"_The Kroot have very nearly had enough of being belittled and made into monsters by these Geu'la" said the Shaper. "Please Shaper let us try to be civilised about this, for one they are not Geu'la they are humans, and for two have I not asked you to bring these incidents to either me or one of our brethren from the watercast?" _

"_Yes, yes you have Commander, my humblest apologies" said the Shaper. "You have nothing to apologise for my friend, have we not fought together throughout this war so far, let us save their world standing back to back and working together for the greater good" said the Shas'o._

_By this point the fat little human diplomat had stood and promptly said "Shas- whatever I demand that this animal be taken from the command centre I have just had my life put in danger by it but you just hold a conversati- ugh. The diplomats voice was promptly strangled by the Shaso's hand wrapping tightly around his throat, "If you dare call my Shaper an it one more time I personally will feed you to his warriors"_

**Sorry for the rather abrupt ending but I wanted to leave it here to let people think about how they would react in this situation. Also the reason this situation came up in the first place is beceause Kroot are never represented enough as living beings in fiction so most likely Shaper**

**Krovak will be making a re-appearence**

**Remember Please REVIEW!**


End file.
